


Pacify Her

by LadyLysandrette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Gay Male Character, M/M, Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLysandrette/pseuds/LadyLysandrette
Summary: I smiled as I remembered yesterday's dinner with your dear desperate bride. You love me and you know that, Sasuke, so why don't you just get out of the closet?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Pacify Her

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of my oneshot of 2017.

_“Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours”_

I look slightly at your face while I do small circles with my finger around your right nipple. I can hear your calm heartbeat. And I know I'm the reason your heart is like this. I smiled as I remembered yesterday's dinner with your dear desperate bride. You love me and you know that, Sasuke, so why don't you just get out of the closet?

We were at our families' business dinner. I wore a beautiful white tuxedo with a black formal shirt and black pants that highlighted my ass. I could see your hungry look in the distance. Your father, Fugaku, introduced us, but we already knew each other very well. You smirked at me, your typical sensual smile, squeezing my hand slightly.

And right after that, your fiancée broke our handshake and smiled at me.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's fiancée, nice to meet you." she said with a fake smile on her face. Maybe she did noticed our sexual tension.

> _“Pacify her_
> 
> _She's getting on my nerves_
> 
> _You don't love her_
> 
> _Stop lying with those words”_

So I gave her my most sexy smile.

"Naruto Uzumaki." your straight boyfriend's problem. I kissed her hand, making her blush softly and I end it up with a wink. I also know how to play straight, Sasuke.

We all sat at the round table with a beautiful golden tablecloth. My father, Minato, was talking to yours about some future investment. I was sitting on your right side, very excited, while your fiancée was sitting on your left side. I am more important to you than she is and you know it.

In the middle of dinner, she got up from the table and said that she was going to the bathroom taking your mother, aunt and my mother with her.

> _“That basic bitch leaves finally”_

I smirked.

> _“Now I can take her man”_

I slowly approached you and placed my left hand on your right thigh, massaging lightly. I noticed your slight shiver and bit my lip. Continue to massage until I approach your hard dick inside of your black pants of the suit. I could hear your moan when you feel my big hand grabbing it. I smirked and opened the three buttons of your pants, with some effort, since I had only one hand. I felt like you held your breath and it made me harder. I put my left hand inside your black boxers, you only wear black clothes, and I touched your dick’s head with my fingertips and then afterwards I slid them along the extension, pulling out another sigh of yours. I started to masturbate you very slowly without anyone at the table noticing what was happening. Everyone was more busy repeating food and talking about business. I continued, slowly, listening to your little sighs and little by little, I felt my hand wet with your cum and your dick became more relaxed as well as your whole body. I took advantage of the fact that everyone was so distracted and took my fingers to my mouth and sucked them right away. You looked at me terrified while I smirked proudly.

When I was about to start a new game, your bride came along with the other three. The rest of the dinner was bland, your fiancée chatting at your side trying to get your attention, while, I "paid" attention to the conversation that your widowed aunt tried to have with me. For someone who recently lost her husband, she was quite sassy. I was happy when I felt your right hand on my left thigh. Jealous, "straight"? Sneakily, I took your hand and placed it on top of my dick, the surprise gasp you gave me made me laugh inside and then, you took your hand off my body. How boring, Sasuke!

Dinner was taking longer than I expected and it was bothering me and so I got up from the table, drawing everyone's attention, including yours.

"I’m going home. It was a pleasure to be here with everyone." I said, saying goodbye to everyone and winked at you before leaving the restaurant alone towards the parking lot.

Even on the distance, through the windows of the restaurant, I noticed that you had got up from the table with your fiancée and were saying goodbye to everyone. I gave a wide smile and got in my black car driving to my apartment.

It was two in the morning, when someone opened my front door and I got out of bed without clothes.

"Still sleeping naked?" you asked with a smirk.

"Searching for me, Sasuke?" I asked in your ear stroking your dick already showing signs of being "alive" inside the pants. "So straight, hun?" whispered with a dirty smile on my lips getting slapped on my ass by you.

"With an ass like yours, anyone questions their sexuality." you joked while kissing me.

"Fuck me, Sasuke…"

> _“But was he yours if he wanted me so bad?”_
> 
> _Pacify her - Melanie Martinez_


End file.
